1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for removing nitrogen oxides and a catalyst therefor. More particularly, it relates to a process for removing nitrogen oxides according to which the activity of the catalyst is not easily reduced due to volatile metal compounds and the removal is carried out efficiently, and a catalyst therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
The process of removing nitrogen oxides (NO.sub.x) contained in various exhaust gases by reducing them with ammonia (NH.sub.3) has been becoming a main current of denitration process for exhaust gases generated from various fixed sources including boiler combustion gases, since the afore-mentioned process is simple and efficient. The process requires the so-called denitration catalyst for promoting the reaction of NO.sub.x with NH.sub.3, and various inventions therefor have so far been made. Among such catalysts, those which have currently been practically used are catalysts represented by those disclosed in Japanese patent application laid-open Nos. Sho 50-51966/1975 and Sho 52-122293/1977, i.e. those obtained by adding oxides of vanadium (V), molybdenum (Mo), tungsten (W), iron (F), etc. to titanium oxide (TiO.sub.2) as a main component. These catalysts, even when sulfur oxides are contained in exhaust gases, are not deteriorated easily and exhibit a high denitration performance; hence they are superior catalysts.
However, it has been known that even these catalysts may cause reduction in the denitration performance depending on kinds of catalysts. When volatile metal compounds, particularly oxides of selenium, tellurium, thallium, arsenic, etc. are contained in exhaust gases, there has been raised a problem that the performance of the above-mentioned catalysts is reduced. Further, necessity of catalysts having a higher activity than those of conventional catalysts has been increasing.
An example of denitration catalysts having oxides of vanadium and other metals combined with titanium oxide is disclosed in Japanese patent publication No. Sho 53-28148/1978. However, this catalyst contains a mere mixture of oxide of vanadium and oxide of molybdenum or mixed oxides wherein a certain solid solution is partly formed, but the catalyst contains no composite oxide of vanadium and molybdenum.